metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Third Sun
Midnight Shadow Back in the Nomad, Naomi helps Sunny in regards to how to cook eggs, until she realized that Sunny usually leaves the top on so she can do her Sunny-side-up fortune telling. Sunny then reveals that Olga Gurlukovich is her mom when Naomi asks about the picture. After reciting a bit of the Periodic table in regards to Sunny humming it, she places a blue flower on her hair. They also saved the eggs from burning. Meanwhile, Naomi tracks Liquid Ocelot's current location: Eastern Europe. He's there to try and procure Big Boss's corpse. She explains that he needs it because Big Boss's corpse is the final key to gain access to the SOP system, because the keys relate to Big Boss's genetic code and biometric data. She also explains that Liquid was spending his time conducting tests (specifically, two tests). One from his own DNA chip, and another from Solid Snake's DNA code and biometric data extracted from Snake's blood. Snake then asks what is the need for the original if a substitute works as well. She then reveals that neither his nor Liquid's DNA is a 100% match on the genetic level to Big Boss's. She then explains to Otacon via the genetic markers for the cloning process that through the altered terminator genes, they may be as similar to Big Boss as possible, they are still very much different. She also reveals that it is because of this revelation that The Patriots created Solidus. She then explains the most important part, the AI that controls the SOP system, JD, employs a highly aggressive and advanced IDS which utilizes a special code to inspect all data and commands within the network, expunging any data that fails to conform to the code. The IDS's authentication program is based on a genetic identification program, more specifically, one she helped develop for the FOXDIE project. In other words, it can only be accessed if the data is a perfect match to the system, as otherwise, the genetic code is placed on a blacklist, and is promptly blocked permanently. When Otacon expresses shock that Snake and Big Boss don't share the same genetic code, she reminds him that Snake and Liquid, strictly speaking, aren't the same either, which also explains why FOXDIE only worked on Liquid back on Shadow Moses and spared Snake. In short, if Liquid uses Big Boss's genetic code, then the entire SOP system will be under his control. She also reveals that contrary to what they originally thought, Big Boss is actually alive, at least in terms of his cells, as he has been reduced to nothing more than a biomort that is sustained in a lab. They then decide that if they are going to stop Liquid from gaining access to the SOP system, then they have to get to Big Boss's data first. Unfortunately, Raiden's condition was becoming steadily worse. Sunny also managed to successfully hack the Patriot's database to locate Big Boss's body. Naomi, remembering the suffering that her brother went through as a Cyborg Ninja, is angered that the Cyborg Ninja Project still continues on with Raiden, and feels sorry for him. Otacon explains that this is because of the fact that, because of the War Economy, even scientific studies belonging to the Military is losing its sense of morality, and the scientists have to do their dirty work, not realizing what they are actually doing. They are unsure if Raiden will live through the night. Naomi states that Raiden badly needs an infusion of artificial White Blood, but they don't have the proper equipment to give him what he needs, and thus is slipping into autotoxemia. Nevertheless, he tells them that he knows where equipment can be found to give him a proper dialysis. He reveals that Dr. Madnar was the one who saved him: The same Dr. Madnar who is a world-renowned (although strictly underground) cybernetics expert, thus dawning new hope into saving Raiden by going to Eastern Europe as soon as possible. Otacon then offers to call Campbell to get landing clearance. Afterwards, Snake tries to sneak in a smoke, but Sunny stops him. During the night, Naomi and Otacon talk a bit, with Otacon explaining about Emma Emmerich, his late step-sister who was responsible for the initial FOXALIVE wormcluster that took out GW, as well as his involvement in the REX project. They then have a night of passion and love. Snake headed to Eastern Europe where Big Mama, a name Snake recognized as the leader of the Paradise Lost resistance army, was supposedly hiding. Knowing he would be shot on sight if seen in public, Snake used the Facecamo he acquired from Laughing Octopus to make himself appear younger, as well as dressing in civilian clothes. However, upon refusing to pass through an ID checkpoint, which would have blown his cover, he is taken aside by Meryl, there with Rat Patrol team. After arguing about their respective motives, the two parted on a solemn note. Snake and Otacon decided that the easiest way to find the resistance member's hideout would be to simply follow a member of the resistance. After trailing a resistance member to an old church, he easily forced his way in and finally met Big Mama, who, as it turned out, was actually EVA. Big Mama was able to explain everything she knew about Big Boss and the Patriots. She explained how the Patriots had originally consisted of her, Major Zero, Sigint (who was also Donald Anderson), Para-Medic (who was also Dr. Clark, the scientist behind Gray Fox's transformation and the Les Enfants Terribles project), Big Boss and Ocelot, and how Zero and Ocelot had started the Patriots using the Philosophers' Legacy with Big Boss as a god-like idol, with the intention of realizing the dream of a unified world, as envisioned by The Boss. Big Mama then revealed to Snake the shocking truth that Big Boss was still alive, his corpse kept alive through technology, his conscience "locked away" by nanomachines. The body, in fact, was in her possession after being recovered by Raiden, and was kept in the back of a van. Suddenly, when the unexpected appearance of Dwarf Gekkos compromised their location, Big Mama, Snake and the "children" were forced to flee (taking with them the van containing Big Boss' body), a daring pursuit ensuing. With Big Mama driving, Snake managed to force their way through the dozens of Gekkos and FROGS which blocked their way, but was impeded by Beauty and the Beast unit member Raging Raven. After defeating Raven, Snake helped Big Mama, who was badly injured in the motorcycle crash, to a nearby river where, according to her, Big Boss' body was being transported via boat. Violent Ceasefire Once there, however, Liquid Ocelot blocked their path. After besting Snake at CQC, he escaped on his boat, accompanied by Vamp and an apparently double-crossing Naomi. Snake and Big Mama were rescued by Rat Patrol, who had called in a large US unit as reinforcements. Liquid had retrieved Big Boss' corpse from the boat and, using his DNA, was able to finally tap into the SOP system. Rat Patrol (along with the US unit) found they were unable to even fire their weapons. Liquid's FROGS were unaffected which resulted in large number of American casualties, including Rat Patrol. Big Mama, still badly injured, apparently died of her injuries after leaping into a fire in a futile attempt to retrieve Big Boss' body, where Vamp had discarded it. Following the horrific massacre, Johnny was able to save Meryl from drowning, and the two embraced in a passionate kiss. Snake, however, was unable to save Big Mama. Snake was left with bad burns from pulling her from the blaze. Otacon, operating from the Nomad, managed to stow the Mk. II away on Liquid's boat with Naomi. Unfortunately, during a conversation between Ocelot, Naomi and Vamp, Vamp notices the Mk. II on the boat and destroys it. Trivia *Several paintings of characters from Snake Eater and Portable Ops can be seen in the church. *The act's title may allude to the fact that the corpse is actually Solidus's, the third son of Big Boss. This is supported by the previous acts' names matching that of the person whose DNA is being used to access SOP. See Also *Timeline *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns Of The Patriots Category:Events Category:Metal Gear Solid 4